Venganza
by Helena Havranek
Summary: Para Nalnyatrix. No era envidia, siempre fue venganza.


**Disclaimer: **Yo solo soy dueña de la historia, lo demás es de J. K. R.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para Nalnyatrix Black**

* * *

**Venganza**

—Esto es lo que mis padres hubiesen querido— la joven Rowena miraba a los chicos, _mis alumnos_¸ mientras practicaban el encantamiento de levitación

—Lo sé, se siente bien hacer algo que viva más que nosotros.

—Deberíamos aceptar alumnos más pequeños, creo que aprovecharíamos más sus mentes—. Helga, siempre amorosa, siempre buscando ayudar.

—Hombre, yo no voy a cuidar pañales.

—Vamos Salazar, tampoco hay mucha diferencia entre 13 y 11, ¿no?— Godric, calmando las aguas. —No quiso decir que traeríamos bebés.

—Muy bien, pero no admitiremos gente de sangre muggle.

—Pero, ¡¿qué dices?!— Gryffindor francamente sorprendido no quitaba su mirada de su mejor amigo, esperando encontrar que hablaba en broma. —¿Va en serio?

—Esas familias no entienden de magia, no saben de tradiciones y solo ven su propia codicia.

Salazar hablaba con desapego y frialdad, su mirada autentico hielo, la bilis en sus palabras. Godric se estaba enfadando más a cada palabra.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de esos chicos?— reclamaba el castaño con rudeza. —¡También son magos! ¡La magia corre por sus venas!

Salazar no respondió, porque sabía que solo él podía ver el motivo.

_Ellos no son como nosotros. Tú no lo entiendes, no ves la maldad que tienen dentro._

* * *

Había una chica en su ciudad llamada Constance Burnell, quizás de su edad o pocos años menor, no estaba seguro. Ella no tenía magia, pero había algo en su mirada que hechizaba.

El joven Salazar, como otros antes y después, trató de llamar su atención. Ella mostraba un interés inusual en aquel joven huraño que la seguía con la mirada. Al moreno no es que le interesara la chica en plan romántico, simplemente tenía curiosidad, porque ella parecía poseer magia. Como él.

—¿A qué se dedican tus padres?— preguntaba la joven mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja.

—¿Es muy importante que te lo diga?—. En la voz del muchacho había un rastro de miedo.

—Si digo que sí, ¿me dirás?— insistía ella.

—La verdad es que no sé si deba hacerlo—. Una respuesta esquiva a una pregunta concreta. —Mejor vayamos a la plaza, seguro tienes compras que hacer.

El moreno se levantó dando por zanjado el tema, pero la chica solo lo siguió observando con sus ojos claros y serenos. Ella no tenía intención de irse.

—¿Por qué nunca compran suministros?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca te he visto ir a comprar vegetales, hilo, carne, cereal, ni siquiera pan—, explicaba ella. —¿Acaso no comen?

Salazar empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro frente a ella, instándola a ponerse en marcha rumbo a la plaza, mientras él buscaba una mentira creíble _para que deje de preguntar de una jodida vez._

—Claro que comemos.

—¿Pero?

—¡¿Pero qué?!—. _¿Es que nunca dejarás de preguntar? _—¡Pero nada!

—Pues no sé, ¿qué comen si nunca compran nada?

—No solo del mercado se consigue comida.

La joven no empezaba a hartarlo. Ya lo tenía fuera de sus casillas.

—¡La roban!

* * *

Mientras las hogueras se apagaban de a poco, un muchacho las observaba desde lejos.  
Ahí, entre las cenizas y los restos estaban los que alguna vez fueron los cuerpos de sus padres. No pudieron salvarse, les quitaron las varitas en cuanto los arrestaron. Él, con su cabello largo y ondulado, mirada dura y seca, mandíbula prominente. Ella, con la ternura en el rostro, la severidad en los ojos, el amor en cada gesto. No los volvería a ver nunca, no los abrazaría o les pediría ayuda.

Alguien debió haberse enterado de su secreto, alguien había mandado a los guardias. Aún se preguntaba cómo lo habían sabido ya que él nunca lo había revelado, ni a aquella chica que no lo dejaba un minuto con sus preguntas. Nadie podía saberlo, tomaban todas las precauciones necesarias: no dejarse ver con las varitas, no ayudar a los cohabitantes con magia, mantener puertas y ventanas cerradas.

_Siempre supe que vivir con muggles acabaría mal._

* * *

Hay un lugar en el Callejón Knockturn que renta locales y bodegas para contrabandistas, tienen sucursales en Hogsmeade y Londres y los costos son bajos porque el ministerio no aprueba dichos establecimientos. El dueño del negocio se llama Peter Riverhead, pero eso es algo que nadie sabe, todos lo conocen como Mr. Stole.

Stole guarda un documento "obtenido por casualidad" que data de una ejecución: tres hermanos apellidados Slytherin, acusados de brujería y quemados en la hoguera. En él, se detalla que el informante fue alguien de apellido Burnell, un hombre que recibió a cambio una generosa cantidad en metálico y un matrimonio para su hija , con el Duque de Gloucester.

* * *

—Ellos nos han perseguido por muchos años, les da miedo lo que no entienden, atacan y muerden ante lo desconocido. No somos la excepción. En cuanto sus familiares sepan que están aquí, en un colegio de magia, con otro puñado de magos, vendrán a buscarnos con armas y fuego, con acusaciones y condenas. No somos parte de su sociedad ni ellos de la nuestra. Tenemos que protegernos y cuidarnos. ¿Acaso no has visto lo que les hacen en Westminster?—Godric mantenía la mirada en el piso, esperando que su amigo acabase su discurso. Rowena tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Pues yo sí, yo sé de lo que los muggles son capaces en nombre del miedo, o de esos dioses suyos tan ridículos. Deberíamos ir a hacerles pagar todo lo que nos han hecho, deberíamos perseguirlos como lo han hecho con miles de magos en los últimos años—. Helga soltó un gemido aterrado—. No, no lo voy a hacer, pero tampoco voy a permitir que esos muchachos vengan aquí a destrozar lo mejor que hemos creados para los nuestros. Y si no están de acuerdo, entonces no veo motivo para continuar aquí.

—Te equivocas—, el castaño hablaba con suavidad, —esos chicos no tienen la culpa y no creo que sus padres sepan siquiera qué hacer con ellos. Porque el tener un hijo mago condena a los padres también.

—Debemos darles una oportunidad, Salazar. Son inocentes.

El moreno abandonaba con paso firme la reunión rumbo a sus aposentos.

_Yo tengo razón, ellos deben ser eliminados._

* * *

Saludos.  
Helena Ü


End file.
